Lucy Dragneel The Seventh Fairy Tail Master
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Sequel to "The Strongest Dragon Slayer". lucy was offered ato be the next Fairy Tail Master. Will she accept it?


**finally, sequel of "Lucy Heartfilia The Strongest Dragon Slayer" is made up. sorry if this is too short or there are some grammar errors, but please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail and It's awesome Characters  
**

**Lucy Dragneel The Seventh Fairy Tail's Master**

"M-me….Fairy Tail's Master?" Lucy stammered at this, she was being nominated by previous guild master to be their successor.

"Why me?" She managed to ask.

"Because you're the only one who worth enough to be my guild's master" Mavis answered.

"There has to be another candidate who better than me?" Lucy replied. "Maybe Laxus or Erza?"

"Master already offered Laxus for that position but he refused, he said he doesn't want to be guild master anymore after he was banished" Macao said. "And for Erza, I think she's not ready yet."

"What about Jellal and Natsu?" She keeping mentioned another name hopping one of them would be choose by them.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't want to hand over my position to that reckless brat! Even if he's the last person in Earthland." Makarov shouted immediately. "As for Jellal, he maybe has any criteria to be a leader but you're better than him."

"Think about it Lucy!" Gildarts said. Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Beside, you're The Wizard Saint. You're stronger than me, remember our fight."

**Flashback Start**

_Lucy and Gildarts stood a few feet away from each other, panting, their bodies were covered with bruised and bloods. The audiences could see a wasteland and frightened as two most powerful mages clash each other._

"_Looks like we have to end this, Gildarts." Lucy said as she wiped some bloods from her forehead._

"_Yeah." Gildarts said as he tried to breathe._

_Natsu had gotten in front of him and __punched__ his chest.__ S__omehow, the __Crash__ Mage stood up and punched __Lucy back__ across the face.__ Gildarts__ threw another punch, but __Lucy__blocked__ it.__ Lucy then punched Gildarts to air and began released her power._

_"__Full magic release!__" __Lucy said as she bright into a light. __"__Metsuryuu Ougi, Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken(Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Hidden Fire Form: __Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade__)__!"_

_Lucy__'s body became engulfed in __golden __f__lame__ as __s__he threw __Gildarts__ into the air and headbutted him with tremendous force that sent the both of them flying an incredible distance upwards._

_"__I'm not done yet__!" __Lucy__ grabbed __Gildarts__ as they fell and __took a very deep breath__. "__Kokuryuu no Hoko(Black Dragon's Roar)!__" The __black energy__ charged directly into __Gildarts__'s chest and kept charging into it until they collided with the ground and caused a giant explosion. When the dust faded, __Lucy__ was standing over a heavily damaged __Gildarts__ and being cheered by the majority of the crowd. Some people, though..._

"_YOU DID IT, LUCY"_

"_YOU DEFEAT GILDARTS"_

"_YOU'RE THE STRONGEST MAGE IN FAIRY TAIL"_

"_NO, YOU'RE THE STRONGEST MAGE IN EARTHLAND"_

**Flashback End**

"I'm not ready yet, the responsibility is too big." Lucy answered."Being a Wizard Saint is enough for me plus I have a daughter to take care about."

"Come on Lucy, not only you would be the second woman who to be master in Fairy Tail, you could be the youngest one too" Mavis said. Lucy stared at her blankly.

"Uh….not mean to insult you first, but wasn't you a kid when you made this guild?" Lucy asked to Mavis who only giggled.

"Oh I never told anyone before about this." The other looked at her strangely."I was fifty years old when I made Fairy Tail"

"WHAT?" That was all reaction from the other.

"Yup, but I like being kid so I use some kind of magic magic which allow me to turn my body into a kid but I still have a mind of fifty years old woman." The other only sweated drops at this.

"By the way, what's your answer Lucy?" Mavis asked, now all attention turn to the blonde mage. Lucy massaged her head because she was dizzy before answered.

"Give me one week and I'll give you my answer" the other nodded and leaved the room while Mavis disappeared, Lucy was about to leave the room as well until.

"Lucy wait" Makarov called her, Lucy turned her head."There's one more thing I want to talk about"

"What's it, Master?" Lucy asked as she sat on the couch.

"You see I wasn't just want to retired as a guild master, but I want retired as Wizard Saint too" Makarov replied which shocked Lucy.

"What? Why?"

"Guran Dorma sent a letter to me" Makarov explained."He asked you to find eight peoples who worth enough to be a Wizard Saint." This shocked Lucy even more.

"What? Why'd he ask me to do that?" Lucy asked confused.

"Guran Dorma has a plan to make The New Generation of Wizard Saint" Makarov said. "He would leave you and Jura to be those eight peoples's Senior"

"I see"

"So do you already have those eight peoples?"

"Most of them are from Fairy Tail" Lucy simply replied."I'll give you their names tomorrow." Lucy said as she walked out the room.

**Next Morning At Magic Council Headquarter.**

"Why gramps want us to go to Magic Council?" Natsu complained as he along with Erza, Jellal, Ultear, Laxus and Sting walked the corridor.

"Shut up, Natsu" Erza said."We're also as clueless as you."

"But Lucy went to a job from Magic Council, that's mean Layla is now alone in house" Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu-san, Meredy is take care your daughter while you and Lucy-san gone." Sting told his idol, effectively calm Natsu down who sighed in relief.

"Speaking of her, congratulation for Holy's birth" Erza said.

"He that was a rough birth for Meredy, but she's happy when she heard our son cried" Sting said.

"Yeah, so take care of my daughter and my grandson." Ultear said."If you hurt her even just once, I'll make sure that's the last thing you do" Ultear told him darkly, making Sting shivered in fear before nodded.

"Grandson! Bwahahahahaha." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That would make you a grandma." Natsu said as he pointed to Ultear."I'll call you Granny Ultear now" As Natsu said that, everyone burst into laughter with Jellal laughing the loudest. Ultear noticed this and slapped his back head.

"Ow….what the hell was that for?" Jellal growled as he rubbed his back head."

"You're the one who laughed the loudest." Ultear repeated.

"Hey….don't hurt my Jellybean." Erza said. At the mention of "Jellybean," everyone once again started to laugh, with Ultear now laughing the hardest while Jellal hided his face in his collar.

"Hehehe….okay, that's enough, we're here." Laxus said as they entered the meeting room. Inside the room, a woman stood in the middle of room. The woman has black hair with white ribbon tied on her head. She wears white outfit and hold a sword.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?" Erza said as she walked over her.

"Erza…..I'd ask you same thing!" She replied. Kagura looked at Jellal before looked away.

"So…why'd you here?" Erza asked again.

"I got a letter from magic council to come here." Kagura said. "What about you?"

"Well….master told us we should be at Magic Council tomorrow. But he didn't explain why we should."

"I can answer that." A male voice heard from across the room, as they turned around they saw Jura who just entered the room."The reason you all here is you all had been candidate to be the new Wizard Saint" Jura answered.

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?" They shouted as loud as they could do, while Jura covered his ear.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"YES" Jura roared, effectively shut their mouths."Now, can you just shut the loud thing you call mouth?" There was silent for a moment before Jura broke it."Like I said, you all had been candidate to be the new Wizard Saint according to Lucy-dono's recommendation."

"Wait, Lucy recommended us to be a Wizard Saint?" Natsu asked, Jura nodded in respond.

"You should be grateful, become a Wizard Saint is a chance once for a life." Jura said. "Now, we just need one more candidate to fill one more position."

"So, everyone's here" Guran Dorma said as he entered the room. "Well….what are we waiting for, let's begin the inauguration."

"No, the last candidate isn't here yet" Jura said. "Beside, we need Lucy-dono's presence here."

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked noticed his wife wasn't in the room. "Isn't she with you?"

"Lucy-dono went to pick up the last candidate" Jura answered. "We can't start the topic without her."

"No need." A familiar voice came from the door. "Let's start the inauguration"

"Lucy-dono…where's the last member?" Jura asked.

"She's here." Lucy said as she turned to the door. "Come in!"

A figure entered the meeting room. The other candidates were surprised to see as they saw the figure. The figure was slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops.

Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. She was also wearing a blue strapless dress with a large slit down the side of her left leg, making her body look very curvaceous.

"W-What?"

"What's she doing here?"

"T-t-t-the last candidate is…"

"M-M-Minerva!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
